The present disclosure relates generally to angle of attack sensors, and more particularly to angle of attack sensors that utilize a rotatable vane.
Modern aircraft often incorporate air data systems that calculate air data outputs based on measured parameters collected from various sensors positioned about the aircraft. For instance, many modern aircraft utilize angle of attack sensors having a rotatable vane that is utilized to determine the aircraft angle of attack (i.e., an angle between oncoming airflow or relative wind and a reference line of the aircraft, such as a chord of a wing of the aircraft). The angle of attack sensor is mounted to the aircraft such that the rotatable vane is exposed to oncoming airflow about the aircraft exterior. Aerodynamic forces acting on the rotatable vane cause the vane to align with the direction of the oncoming airflow (i.e., along a chord extending from a leading edge to a trailing edge of the vane). Rotational position of the vane is sensed and utilized to determine the aircraft angle of attack.
Hindrance of the free rotation of the angle of attack vane or interference with aerodynamic characteristics of the vane due to icing conditions can degrade the accuracy of angle of attack determinations derived from the rotational position of the vane. Accordingly, angle of attack sensors utilizing rotatable vanes typically include heating elements to prevent accretion of ice on the vane. Such heating elements, however, may utilize a significant portion of an amount of electrical power allotted to the angle of attack sensor during operation of the aircraft (i.e., an electrical power budget of the angle of attack sensor). Accordingly, the amount of electrical power utilized by the heating elements during anti-icing and/or deicing operations is an important consideration in the design of such angle of attack sensors.